freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Five nights at hyper shadic pro's: la historia
Tras la apertura de Fredbear's, su fama llego a tal altura que llegaron otros restaurantes inspirados en el mismo como Candy's Burgers and Fries, Popgoes Pizza y Doug's n' Rachel's pero su tragedia de la mordida del 83, hizo que todo se viniera abajo, pero pronto una compañia llamada Fazbear Entertainment liderada por William Afton iba a comprar a los animatronicos de fredbear's para su nuevo restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (1987) donde habrian incidentes y tragedias conocidas como: los 5 niños desaparecidos y la mordida del 87 pero pronto surgira una nueva compañia que podria tomar lugar como la ultima tragedia o iniciar una nueva generacion de catastrofes inminentes. 5 dias después de la mordida del 87, 5 amigos llamados: Jack, Ben, Sara, Mike y Leonardo iban a abrir una nueva compañia llamada Shadic's Food Atracction para varios niños y personas que no confian en aquellos restaurantes con rumores de posesiones y maldiciones, entonces luego de pensar el nombre de la atraccion nueva se llamaria: Hyper Shadic Pro's Food and Drinks Atracction, ahora solo quedaba armar el restaurante y a cada uno se le ocurrio una idea: Jack: Se me ha ocurrido que cada uno haga algo para abrir el restaurante, yo voy a buscar partes en otros restaurantes cerrados para que nos sirvan al abrir la atraccion Ben: Ire a construir el restuarante con ayuda de unos constructores que he contratado Sara: Yo voy a planificar el aspecto de los animatronicos Mike: Buscare un guardia de seguridad para la atraccion Leonardo: Pues yo voy a acompañar a mike Jack entra a Freddy's encontrando varios objetos: una cabeza de freddy, cables y endoesqueletos para llevarselos más tarde ingresa a Candy's, Popgoes y Rachel's luego regresa cuando la atraccion esta construida con 2 animatronicos ya adentro, un animatronico humano de color oscuro con una capa sin cabeza y otro basado en spiderman a lo cual jack procede a colocarle la cabeza de freddy al animatronico sin cabeza después regresa mike y leonardo con jeff que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente de guardia. thumb|310px Jack: Jeff este es tu trabajo te quedas hasta las 7:00 vigilando la atraccion a que ningun ladron entre ya que hay rumores de un asesino de color morado, yo me voy a casa Jeff: Ok, señor Leonardo: Yo me quedare aqui un rato Más tarde, Jeff ingresa a la oficina y revisa los monitores al parecer no sucede nada extraño murmura, pero luego de 1 hora aparece un hombre de rojo con 2 adolescentes entonces el sale y dice thumb|310px Jeff: Leonardo que rayos haces? Leonardo: Nada estos muchachos querian venir Lucas: Yo no queria Zack: Yo estaba en freddy's Leonardo: Bueno me voy, chau Leonardo se aleja furioso al ver que su asesinato habia fracasado pero más adelante cumpliria su acto cuando abriera la nueva atraccion, mientras jeff mira sospechosamente a leonardo que estaba caminando hacia su casa. Al día siguiente, 3 animatronicos nuevos han sido construidos una version reparada de mangle, foxy y en la oscuridad un erizo dorado entonces jack alegremente inicia la apertura del restaurante mientras leonardo se prepara para rehacer su asesinato, entonces el disfrazado del erizo dorado atrae a 5 adolescentes: Zack, Lucas, Maya y Carlos a una habitacion donde los demás no pudieran verlos y los asesina con un hacha de diferentes formas uno decapitado, otro mutilado y los otros 3 atravezados entonces el sale del lugar y dejando tirado el traje cerca de la puerta de salida, una chica que siguio a leonardo encuentra los cadaveres de los adolescentes y procede a mostrarle a jack el lugar pero el al ver los cadaveres cree que fue el hombre morado de los rumores y no el hombre rojo (leonardo). thumb|310px Leonardo ,al enterarse de lo sucedido en el segundo dia de la apertura, busca a la chica y la mata para que nadie lo culpe o sospeche de el procediendo a escapar del lugar entonces encuentra en un globo su nombre: Brenda y el sin nada de compasion sigue su camino mientras el alma de brenda encuentra un nuevo animatronico una marioneta con estilo femenino a lo cual posee al animatronico para buscar venganza mientras el alma de Zack al ver lo que hizo lo imita tomando el control del animatronico llamado: Hyper Shadic Pro, más tarde jeff ingresa a su oficina revisando las camarás relajado ya que no ha sucedido nada extraño pero en eso Shadic empieza a moverse retorcidamente y sale de su escenario caminando hacia la oficina, Jeff cierra ambas puertas entonces shadic procede a romper el vidrio e ingresar ahi: Jeff: ¿Que cojones te pasa? Zack/Shadic: Solo quiero venganza!, largate de aqui thumb|310px Entonces jeff sale corriendo de la oficina mientras shadic revisa las camarás para encontrar a los cadaveres restantes, pero a jeff le empiezan a surgir alucinaciones una adolescente muerta y al lado un hombre de rojo con una voz: Fue L.... y aparece la marioneta mirando fijamente a jeff, a lo cual ignora la mirada y sale de la atraccion gritando: Hay 2 animatronicos poseeidos! al regresar a casa se echa sobre su cama y duerme para olvidar lo sucedio entonces se le aparece al frente un animatronico negro y amarillo diciendole: NC: Hola Jeff Jeff: Como sabes mi nombre? NC: Lo se todo aquel incidente lo que te sucedio en aquella atraccion Jeff: Que quieres? NC: Quiero que me hagas real Jeff: Eso es imposible! NC: No tu construiras un animatronico igual a mi pero con el estilo de la cabeza de Shadic asi yo podre surgir Jeff: Para que? NC: Eso no te interesa humano! thumb|310px La pesadilla termina y Jeff hace lo que le dijo construyendo un nuevo animatronico mientras Shadic trae a las almas restantes controlando a Spiderlucas14, Meyliiin y Agente Shadic: Por fin podremos vengarnos de aquel hombre por quitarnos nuestra vida ahora que le suceda lo mismo Spider: O le quitamos a uno de sus familiares? Shadic: Puede ser... Mientras tanto jeff termina al animatronico y un rayo rojo sale de afuera entrando al animatronico Jeff: Por dios Nightmare Cool: Por fin he podido surgir entre las pesadillas! Entonces agarra a jeff y lo lanza por la venta noqueandolo esto para que no puedas recordar lo que te paso con los animatronicos de agradecimiento jajathumb|310px 3 diás después, mike ingresa a la atraccion a vigilarlos ya que jeff esta hospitalizado por su noqueo, entonces empieza a vigilarlos no sucede nada extraño hasta las 2:00 am todos los animatronicos estan en movimiento primero ingresa shadic,luego spider, meyliiin y asi sucesivamente hasta que llega el misterioso erizo dorado todos se van para que después venga nightmare cool, mike reacciona agarrando al animatronico y arrojandolo por una ventana entonces viene night a abrir la puerta de un golpe y entonces es iluminado por mike entonces desaparece, 7:00 am ha superado la noche cuando empieza a retirarse se escucha una voz: Tal vez has ganado la noche pero cada noche sera más dificil de ganar, tu destino aqui es vivir para siempre en Shadic's! Pronto varias noches fueron más dificiles solo que fue diferente en la noche 8, esta vez jack ingresaria porque no le creia a jack lo que pasaba con una escopeta, linterna y comida fue a shadic's instantaneamente shadic estaba abriendo la puerta, spider en las ventilaciones, meyliiin acechando por si intenta escapar y agente rompiendo las ventanas a lo cual jack procede a abrir la puerta y disparar a shadic, spider luego meyllin y luego destrosar con el hacha a agente entonces aparece el erizo misterioso con un sombrero donde dice su nombre: kai y empieza a golpear a jack varias veces cuando lo cree muerto para asegurarse agarra un fierro de metal entonces jack le dispara y le decapita a lo cual aparece nightmare dandole un garraso en la pierna para tener ventaja pero jack le ilumina y la da un hachazo en la cabeza al final del pasillo esta la salida, todo debil con esfuerzo del hacha utilizandola como baston avanza herido hacia la salida solo para encontrarse con la marioneta/brenda entonces esta lo agarra y lo tira al suelo para después golpearlo en la cabeza justo pensando que era su fin llega mike dandole en la cabeza con un rifle. Jack: Tio llegaste en el momento adecuado Mike: Eso es lo que hacen los amigos (levantando a jack) Ambos salen del lugar pero después son llevados los animatronicos ahora en estado withered a una sala oculta por un animatronico dorado, un conejo llamado Springtrapislove Springtrapislove: Aqui no termino su noche Sr.Jack, aunque lograra escapar con ayuda no termina aqui pronto muchos más se uniran a nosotros y sera su fin Withered Shadic: Sr.Mike su noche aqui no ha finalizado (encendiendose con algunos cables sueltos) The End? Categoría:Entradas